ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Arcturian
Source/recognition I've always wondered why people claim the STIII 'fishy guy' is an Arcturian. He looks nothing like a TMP Arcturian, which is strange considering they are clones. And AFAIK, none of the STIII aliens were actually given names. The ST:Magazine ran an article on them once, without mentioning any names -- Harry 01:25, 12 Jan 2004 (PST) :Dunno, They've got it down as canon source over at Daystrom.I.T.L. and they've always been credible, right?! -- Valaraukar ... ::Just checked that... That guy is indeed listed as an Arcturian there, but DITL seems to be the only web page to make that connection - even the STIII-script just calls him "Alien Guy". - On the other hand, I'm not totally convinced of the TMP-Arcturians and their background story either... -- Cid Highwind 05:04, 12 Jan 2004 (PST) :Ok - But i'll leave it be until further clarification comes our way -- Valaraukar ... The TMP alien backstories may be a bit wacky, but they appear in "The Making of TMP", and were created by Bob Fletcher and Freddie Philips. TMP production was a bit strange, and somehow they wasted an incredible amount of effort and money on all those aliens that appear for about 10 seconds each. I just checked the STIII commentaries, and they *do* say that the Alien Guy uses some TMP-makeup. That could be the Arcturian makeup, but he obviously doesn't look anything like an Arcturian. And we can't claim it's an individual difference, because they are clones. And presumably, all clones look alike ;) DITL absolutely doesn't make clear where they got their info from, although I believe it may have originated here. At any rate, the guy doesn't look remotely Arcturian, and is only known as Alien Guy in the script. Enough reason to call it non-canon, IMO -- Harry 05:22, 12 Jan 2004 (PST) :::I don't know either who came up with the theory that the STIII Alien was from Arcturus, but the novel "The Lost Years" (chapter 15) by J.M. Dillard does feature Arcturus and describes its inhabitants as the STIII aliens. Maybe J.M. Dillard is the source, or something else from before 1989. It could also be possible that the STIII guy represents real Arcturian species, because the TMP one is credited as Arcturian Clone -- Kobi 17:55, 22 May 2004 (CEST) Cloning The articles says cloning is forbidden in the Federation. Is it? I thought it was genetic engineering that wasn't allowed? Rewrite I've rewritten the article to match the notes from Fletcher and Phillips in The Making of Star Trek The Motion Picture, as well as to fix verb tense and adequately list and describe sources of information. -- Aholland 14:59, 27 March 2006 (UTC) : Since we are keeping track, I rewrote it again, back in Feb., to include further references. --Alan 15:38, 12 September 2008 (UTC) The Lost Years I am currently reading "The Lost Years" by J.M. Dillard. It is set about six months before "The Motion Picture". In this book, McCoy is kidnapped and ends up on Arcturus. It should be considered as a source, because it contains valuable information about Arcturs. If I had more time, I would edit the article myself to include this info. -- 10:39, 5 June 2007 : As canon no, as apocrypha yes. --Alan 03:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) in starfleet? The arcturians featured don't seem to be in Starfleet uniform, is there any evidence that they were starfleet officers? Or am I missing some other reference here? -- Capricorn 08:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I was missing something :D